Sa vérité
by Xahill
Summary: Shikamaru s'apprête à se faire passer la bague au doigt mais Ino a encore une dernière chose à lui dire, à lui faire promettre aussi, peut-être...


Les personnages cités appartiennent tous à l'univers de Naruto, écrit par Masashi Kishimoto. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu grâce à ce texte, écrit uniquement pour du divertissement.

* * *

Séparés par un mur, ils subissaient, à peu de choses près, le même assaut. A gauche, Temari était assaillie par une foule de kunoichis en délire,l'une tenant une étoffe, l'autre un fard à joue, piaillant autour d'elle, s'agitant, comparant les teintes et les parures... Si on lui avait demandé son avis, elle se serait mariée en chaussons et pyjama ! Gênée, agacée, elle essayait de calmer le jeu par des petits « c'est bon, pas de quoi se prendre la tête » parfaitement inutiles car inaudibles dans la mêlée. Et elle n'était même pas habillée encore.

Pourtant, en dépit de ce brouhaha qu'elle haïssait en temps normal, elle savourait les secondes sans oser se l'avouer : oui, bientôt, elle ferait partie du clan Nara. Elle serait bien sûr souvent en déplacement, continuant de s'occuper de ses frères et de son village, mais elle aurait aussi une famille à gérer, elle, la grande guerrière, remarquable utilisatrice des techniques du Vent ! C'était impensable, incroyable,... Et si formidable en même temps. Temari se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux blonds défaits, ses yeux verts brillants d'excitation. Gentille, Hinata était passée derrière elle et lui massait le crâne pour la détendre. « Je sais ce que c'est... » murmura la jolie brune à son oreille. Son ventre commençait à poindre, tendant le tissu du kimono lilas qu'elle avait choisi de porter pour l'occasion en la voyant si paisible et heureuse, Temari se dit que la décision qu'elle avait prise était la bonne. Bientôt, elle serait Temari Nara, rien n'y personne n'y changerait rien.

A droite du couloir, c'était une autre affaire. Si Shikamaru n'avait pas autant de tracas à vaincre au sujet de ses vêtements -un ensemble de cérémonie noir et blanc, aux armes de son clan tissées couleur vert forêt-, il avait droit à tout un répertoire de blagues salaces ainsi que divers conseils portant sur la noce et, un classique, sur la nuit qui suivrait. Kiba, dont le rire dévoilait les canines, était très inventif en la matière et mettait l'ambiance, aux côtés d'un Naruto plus pragmatique qui donnait son avis sur l'avancée dans la cérémonie : son mariage n'était pas si loin que ça, et il rappelait à sa façon avoir été le premier de leur génération à se faire passer la bague au doigt. Religieusement, Rock Lee l'écoutait, prêt à appliquer lesdits conseils le moment venu, suscitant quelques sourires narquois chez des shinobis persuadés que sa vie amoureuse était aussi peu mouvementée que ses sourcils étaient énormes. S'ils savaient...

Au milieu de toute cette animation, Shikamaru subissait en silence, essayant d'enfiler un pantalon de kimono récalcitrant. L'air très ému, Chouji lui prêtait main forte, aussi fier qu'un père regardant son bambin faire ses premiers pas. Le chef du clan Nara s'en sentait gêné, infantilisé même. Bon sang, un mariage, c'était si incroyable que ça ?! Il ne savait pas trop en vérité. Aimant Temari et en étant aimé, il voyait juste ça comme une étape de plus. C'était tout. Et, complètement en décalé avec l'agitation autour de lui et le regard des autres, il ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser. N'en résultait qu'une sensation d'inconfort qui l'empêchait de profiter de cette journée.

Il faut dire qu'à la base, ils avaient opté pour la simplicité : pas de grand tralala, pas de tenue sophistiquée... Non. Rien de tout cela. Temari, lui, l'officiant, et ce serait s'en étaient mêlés leurs amis, leurs proches -sa mère surtout-, les Kage aussi...Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant, à lutter contre le vacarme tandis que les potins croissaient dans tout le village. Quoi ! L'ambassadrice de Suna se mariant avec le futur conseiller du futur Hokage de Konoha ? Quel scoop assurément ! Ils osaient à peine se donner la main en public encore hier...

Ce geste avait d'ailleurs, songeait-il, défait le nœud de leur histoire : tout avait été très vite après ça, tandis qu'ils gagnaient en assurance et multipliaient les projets à plus ou moins long terme. Un jour, il s'était agenouillé et elle avait dit oui. Et c'était tout. Sauf que tout le monde avait tenu à faire une fiesta d'enfer de ce jour, malgré leurs prières -ou leurs menaces, Temari avait un sacré répertoire quand elle était énervée-. Chacun avait tenu à ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice : Sakura le plan de table, Chouji le menu, Ino les fleurs, Hinata et Naruto la décoration... Sans compter les autres et leurs idées..Chacun se congratulait devant ce qui promettait d'être, aux dires de certains, une « parfaite réussite » : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on casait une bourrique comme ce brave Shikamaru et une « vieille fille »...

« Ma foi, tant qu'elle ne se barre pas en courant de la salle, pour moi ce sera tout à fait réussi. » murmura pour lui-même le futur époux, épuisé avant même que ça ait commencé. Et ça continuait autour de lui gna gna gna, et gna gna gna. C'était décourageant. Profondément énervé alors qu'il aurait dû aimer ce moment, désireux de pouvoir enfin mettre ses fringues sans se faire heurter, interpeller ou apostropher, Shikamaru se frotta le front en quête d'une bonne idée : il fallait fuir, d'une façon ou d'une autre le futur marié fut tenté d'opter pour un clone, quand un autre subterfuge lui vint, plus proche de la réalité et moins honteux : haussant le ton pour couvrir le brouaha, il déclara vouloir annoncer la nouvelle à Asuma-Sensei sur le-champ et fêter son ultime journée de garçon avec lui. La phrase stoppa net les remarques grivoises et les regards se firent plus sérieux bien sûr, on le comprenait, et puis il avait encore du temps devant lui... Seul Chouji n'était pas dupe mais il accepta de bonne grâce de suivre les invités hors de la pièce, car il devinait les tourments de son ami.

Enfin.

Silence, doux silence.

Victoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru allumait paisiblement une cigarette sur la terrasse du bâtiments dédié aux cérémonies, profitant d'une vue dégagée sur les toits et d'un silence plus que bienvenu. Après tout, il n'avait pas complètement menti : son maître était plus présent là, dans cette odeur de tabac, que sous une pierre commémorative... Et il avait en effet éprouvé le besoin de s'accorder un peu de temps avec son mentor, présence immatérielle autour de lui. Délicatement, il déposa la cigarette dans une coupelle près de lui, laissant les effluves lui rappeler quelques souvenirs, et une petite toux familière naquit dans sa gorge, accompagné de larmes uniquement dues, disait-il, à la fumée irritante.

Il aurait presque pu s'endormir, bercé par les chants d'oiseaux et le doux murmure de la ville en agitation discrète à ses pieds. Sourire aux lèvres, il bascula en arrière, bras derrière la nuque, adossé contre une des aérations qui parsemaient le toit, tandis que des images du passé remontaient. Il songeait en particulier aux conversations avec son maître ou son père. Ces deux-là... Ils auraient eu leur place près de lui. Leurs conseils lui manquaient.

«Est-ce que j'ai eu raison ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas le regretter ? » demanda à voix haute Shikamaru, paupières mi-closes, ayant besoin de formuler ses questions. Elles le hantaient, et il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, malgré ses sentiments pour Temari et sa confiance en elle. Si certes le mariage n'était qu'une case sur le jeu de l'oie de la vie, ça méritait tout de même un minimum d'engagement et ça, le fiancé en avait parfaitement conscience. Il serait dur de retourner en arrière. Et si c'était Temari qui l'abandonnait, lassée par ses défauts ? Elle méritait quelqu'un de bien... Tourmenté, il ne fit d'abord pas attention à une légère odeur de fleurs qui s'amplifiait, prenant le pas sur celle du mégot incandescent. A respirer ces effluves, il eut l'impression d'être calmé et d'avoir les idées plus claires...

« Je savais que tu serais là. »

Aussi apaisante que son parfum, la voix d'Ino résonna dans son dos tandis qu'elle surgissait, silencieuse comme un chat. Passée chef de la section d'espionnage, elle avait subi un entraînement rigoureux dont le déplacement sans bruit n'était pas le plus compliqué à acquérir. Il se redressa, surpris dans ses pensées.

« L'envie de calme... » Lança-t-il sans la regarder : est-ce qu'elle allait l'engueuler de ne pas être habillé pour la noce ? Elle, bien sûr, portait déjà sa robe, longue et fluide, couleur vert d'eau. Soucieuse de ne pas la froisser, elle vint s'asseoir près de son coéquipier et renvoya ses longs cheveux nattés en arrière, dégageant son visage maquillé avec soin pour l'occasion visiblement, la jolie blonde voulait encore plus attirer l'attention en ce jour de fête. Sa coiffure changeait de sa sempiternelle queue de cheval et lui allait drôlement bien. Elle y avait mêlé, par jeu, quelques fleurs violettes – sa couleur préférée. Ayant fini de remarquer ces détails charmants, Shikamaru se tourna vers elle.

« -Vous n'avez pas encore tué ma fiancée ?

-Certaines ont failli. Mais Sakura a réussi à les chasser avec sa douceur légendaire... Temari devrait s'en sortir entière. Je crois qu'elle commençait à se coiffer.

-Comme si elle avait besoin de tout ce bordel pour être mignonne !

-Bah. Un grand jour pour les filles tu sais... Même elle a envie de se faire séduisante pour toi. »

Hochant la tête, Shikamaru croisa le regard moqueur d'Ino. Elle n'avait pas toujours été d'une grande sympathie avec l'ambassadrice du village du Sable, mais elles avaient fini par bien s'entendre l'une avait gagné en féminité, l'autre en sérieux, se fréquentant quasi quotidiennement. Et, si on le lui demandait, Shikamaru aurait bien dit qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un caractère de chien ! Cela étant, cette information méritant de rester confidentielle pour sa survie, seul Chouji l'avait entendu dire. Gentil mais clairvoyant, son meilleur ami n'avait pu que valider cette déclaration... Elles se ressemblaient plus qu'elles ne le pensaient, avec leur franc-parler et leur volonté. Et elles tenaient toutes les deux à un certain ninja de Konoha, l'une comme un frère, l'autre comme un époux.

Profitant de la situation malgré lui, Shikamaru avait beaucoup apprécié de voir Temari surgir un matin en jupe courte au lieu de son classique kimono noir, coiffée de deux couettes qui lui donnaient un air mutin, avec un maquillage très doux : l'effet « Ino » avait frappé ! En toute honnêteté, il devait bien l'admettre : sa coéquipière restait clairement l'une des femmes les plus sexy de son entourage. Le temps passant lui avait réussi, tandis qu'elle gagnait en courbes et en féminité. Et puis elle avait bien mûri, laissant de côté ses gamineries pour devenir une femme accomplie, bonne à marier sans doute.

Saï avait de la chance.

...

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser là, juste avant son mariage en plus ?! Se frottant le visage, Shikamaru s'enguirlanda mentalement, tandis qu'Ino continuait de regarder dans le vague, placide. Ce que le chef du clan Nara avait momentanément oublié n'était pourtant pas un secret : la jeune femme blonde savait parfaitement lire dans les esprits et, de surcroît, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts le fiancé. De fait, même si elle faisait mine de s'intéresser au vol des moineaux, Ino savait ce que pensait le brun et cela l'amusait grandement, la flattait aussi.

A vrai dire, Ino était d'une fidélité exemplaire et elle ne comptait pas jouer les briseuses de ménage avant un mariage. Cependant, vaincue par ses propres sentiments, elle avait comme ressenti le besoin de voir Shikamaru une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'une moitié de couple, et elle était touchée de voir que c'était réciproque. Que lui aussi n'était pas indifférent. Il aurait pu oublier, après tout...

Elle s'était sentie si bizarre, quand elle l'avait vue prendre la main de Temari et affirmer ainsi à tous qu'ils étaient ensemble ! A la fois heureuse pour lui, bien sûr, mais peut-être aussi amère. C'était difficile à dire, mais le mélange de ses émotions contradictoires l'avait laissée triste et mélancolique, malgré la main chaude de Saï dans la sienne. Puis elle avait souri, remis le masque, et fêté dignement le mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata, tout en comprenant qu'en dépit du temps passé, elle tenait toujours autant à lui.

C'était cela qui l'avait guidée, là, sur le toit, à côté de Shikamaru. Il représentait tant de choses pour elle ! Il avait été l'ami, le camarade de jeu, le coéquipier, le confident, le frère, le premier flirt...

Et l'amant.

S'en souvenait-il, de cette nuit où la maladresse et l'émotion de la première fois avaient dominé ? Ino se mordit la lèvre, rougissant légèrement à cette évocation, puis elle se ressaisit : le temps avait filé, ils avaient évolué, c'était tout, c'était normal. Elle n'avait aucun droit à revendiquer sur lui ou au nom de vieux souvenirs. Quand elle redressa la tête, gênée, elle constata que Shikamaru la fixait intensément ; à croire que sa technique s'était retournée contre elle !

« Moi aussi je te connais bien. » lança-t-il, un sourire en coin. C'était on ne peut plus vrai. N'avait-il pas été un des rares à la cerner dès son plus jeune âge, ménageant la demoiselle, évitant ses crises de colère, calmant ses caprices, consolant ses chagrins ? Gentiment, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Cette proximité ne lui ressemblait pas, ne la rendant que plus savoureuse.

Ils étaient bien sur ce toit vide, se communiquant leur chaleur. Un silence.

« Rien à regretter Ino. On a vécu de belles choses ensemble et on n'oubliera rien. On continuera d'avancer côte à côte comme on l'a toujours fait. »

Avec sa sagesse habituelle, il avait tout résumé, mais Ino n'en avait pas fini. Un petit goût d'inachevé, là, qui l'embarrassait. Elle respira lentement, hésita, voulut parler, se ravisa. Finalement, elle se révéla fidèle à ses principes et prit les devants : «Tu as raison. Mais, je voulais te voir un peu, avant... Avant le mariage. Voici mon cadeau de noces, spécialement pour toi, Shikamaru Nara. »

Sa main, douce et fraîche, aux ongles parfaitement manucurés, se posa sur le front du jeune homme, qui pensa qu'elle allait plonger dans son esprit. Raté, l'inverse se produisit. Shikamaru, immatériel tout d'un coup, traversa sans difficulté les couches de son cerveau, avec la sensation de plonger dans un océan. Il entendait des bribes de conversations, apercevait des visages, certains familiers et d'autres non, percevait des odeurs inconnues, tandis qu'il continuait de glisser dans l'espace, attiré comme un aimant. A son oreille, la voix d'Ino le guidait, chuchotante, seule repère dans ce monde – son monde. Jamais elle ne s'était livrée à lui de la sorte. Il avait la sensation d'ouvrir un journal intime et s'en embarrassait, mais sa coéquipière le rassura : « Je ne veux pas laisser de non-dit. Je t'offre ma vérité. »

Le premier souvenir qu'elle lui confia provenait d'une autre génération, celle de leurs pères. Shikamaru aperçut un couloir austère qui sentait le produit désinfectant, éclairé par des néons car il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. Manifestement, il s'agissait de l'hôpital de Konoha : il y avait des affiches de campagnes contre diverses épidémies, et des conseils sur la santé.

La présence de berceaux lui confirma qu'il s'agissait de l'aile droite, c'est-à-dire la maternité. Il s'en rappelait pour y avoir accompagné Kurenaï plusieurs fois lors de ses examens médicaux. Un calendrier accroché dans le bureau des sage-femmes lui fit deviner ce qu'il allait voir... Avec un pincement au cœur, il aperçut en effet Shikaku, sortant en trombe d'une des chambres, un sourire immense, tenant à clamer au monde entier qu'il était père. Une pendule accrochée au mur indiquait 23h59.

Deux minutes plus tard, s'ouvrait brutalement une autre porte, un peu plus loin, dévoilant cette fois Inoichi avec le même rictus idiot...

Les deux jeunes papas se rejoignirent au milieu du couloir, béats.

« Ma petite princesse ! »

« Mon garçon ! »

« Ils feront de grandes choses ensemble ! »

« On les mariera ! »

« Attends voir, et en quel honneur TON fils toucherait à MA petite princesse ?! »

« Ah, je retire en effet. Et qui es-tu pour imaginer que ta pisseuse pourrait plaire à mon fiston ? »

Shikamaru, amusé et ému sans oser l'avouer, regardait les deux pères se chamailler comme deux écolières du jardin d'enfant, puis il se détourna et jeta un coup d'oeil par la première porte. Il y vit sa mère, visiblement épuisée mais ravie serrant contre sa poitrine un bébé tout calme, déjà bien chevelu, tandis que l'aide-soignante écrivait un prénom sur le petit bracelet d'identité pas encore attaché. Par curiosité, et puisqu 'Ino le laissait faire, il avança jusqu'à la seconde porte qui lui dévoila Mme Yamanaka, à demi-relevée, observant l'infirmière emmaillotant un poupon tout rose, hilare, avec une toute petite houpette blonde...

« Mon père a tenu à nous confier ce souvenir à tous les deux. J'attendais le bon moment pour te le révéler. Ils avaient l'air bête hein ? » murmura la voix à son oreille, des trémolos faisant trembler ses mots. Le brun souriait toujours et ne put pas répondre, mesurant pleinement combien son père lui manquait : il aurait dû être là aujourd'hui... Lentement, le décor se brouillait autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, étouffant une larme sous ses paupières crispées, avant de les rouvrir sur un paysage complètement différent.

Cette fois, elle l'avait emmené dans le square nord, lieu de rendez-vous des petiots de leur génération. Il se voyait, assis sur la balançoire près de Chouji, en train de discuter paisiblement. Plus loin, une petite Ino cueillait des fleurs sauvages avec des copines, tandis que Sakura les regardait de loin avec envie, cachée derrière le toboggan. Kiba jouait avec un Naruto déchaîné sur le tourniquet, poursuivi par un minuscule Akamaru. Hinata était probablement cloîtrée chez elle en train de s'entraîner, surveillée par Neji. Sasuke était absent lui aussi : avait-il perdu son clan déjà ? Probablement pas ; les présents étaient vraiment jeunes.

La scène ne lui était pas étrangère puisqu'il en avait été acteur. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le déposer dans ce souvenir-ci ? Curieux, le Shikamaru adulte se rapprocha des fillettes pour entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« - Même que vos pères, ils vous ont déjà mariés ! La honte ! Clamait une petite brune au ton autoritaire;

\- Et alors ? Il sera chef de famille, et il est très, très, très intelligent ! » Répliqua la Ino enfant, bombant le torse, ses sourcils froncés et les mains sur la hanche.

-Ouais mais t'auras pas Sasuke comme mari !

-Bah. Sa voix fluette baissa d'une octave. Si Sasuke veut VRAIMENT qu'on se marie, il aura qu'à se battre pour moi... »

Cette fois, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement devant ce petit bout de femme qui se comporterait exactement pareil 13 ans plus tard ! Tout en écoutant d'une oreille le babil des fillettes, son sourire se ternit : il comprenait moins cette histoire de mariage. Ca faisait deux fois qu'on y faisait allusion, comme si leurs pères avaient réellement bâti un projet à ce sujet. Auraient-ils désapprouvé son choix de se tourner vers Temari ? Et Ino... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ?

« Stop Shika. Ne mélange pas tout. Laisse-moi juste te montrer, il n'y a pas de conséquence. S'il te plaît. Je veux juste... Je veux juste te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras, mais une chose est sûre : Temari sera ton épouse, et tu auras intérêt à la rendre heureuse si tu ne veux pas mon pied dans les fesses. » Lança la voix, plus affirmée cette fois-ci, comme si elle tenait à se convaincre elle-même.

La brume familière enveloppa les haies du jardin et les visages d'enfants autour de Shikamaru, plus ou moins rassuré. Avec sa capacité d'anticipation, il restait intimement persuadé que sa coéquipière allait mettre à mal son assurance en ce jour où, plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'être sûr de ne pas faire une énorme connerie... En réponse à son anxiété grandissante, le visage admiratif d'Ino, probablement âgée de 4 ou 5 ans, s'imposa à lui : « t'es une sorte de génie, non ? » lançait-elle, avec dans les yeux cette petite lumière qui ne brillait en général que pour Sasuke. Il venait alors d'élaborer un plan pour sauver le petit Yota et il s'était senti, pour une des rares fois de son enfance, extrêmement fier de lui. Beau souvenir.

« On avait bien rigolé à ce moment-là, grâce à lui. Je dirais même que c'est à partir de là qu'on va vraiment fait équipe. » Lança sa guide, invisible mais perceptible autour de lui.

Shikamaru acquiesça sans mot dire, regardant son double enfant rougir de manière touchante face à la gentille remarque. C'était son premier compliment venu d'une fille, surtout venu d'Ino qui ne le calculait pas habituellement. De quoi se sentir le maître du monde. Et puis la blondinette lui avait semblé clairement plus fréquentable à partir de ce moment-là...

L'esprit d'Ino lui projeta un kaléidoscope d'images qui témoignaient de cette évolution : les nombreuses invitations chez l'une ou l'autre des trois familles, symbole de discussions ennuyeuses d'adultes et de jeux pour eux, tous les trois, mangeant des gâteaux chez Chouji, nourrissant les cerfs chez Shikamaru, faisant la course chez Ino... Ils en avaient passé, du temps ensemble ! Suivirent la fondation officielle de l'équipe 10 -sans surprise, y étant déjà bien préparés par leurs familles-, leur rencontre officielle avec Asuma et son tabagisme, leurs premières missions, le début de l'examen en forêt où il s'était vu confier le corps de sa camarade, colis précieux, la première fois qu'ils appliquaient vraiment leur stratégie de groupe aussi.

A voir tout cela défiler aussi vite, le jeune homme comprit qu'Ino ne voulait pas faire un catalogue de leurs moments, mais lui délivrer un message précis dont il devinait la teneur spectateur passif, il se contentait de profiter des souvenirs comme un grand-père qui consulterait un album-photos. Certains semblaient si lointains ! Revoir tout cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il aimait apercevoir ces visages qu'il cpnnaissait tellement, entendre le timbre grave et posé de son père. Tout ça, c'était lui à travers le regard d'Ino. « Mince, j'étais pas musclé dis donc. Pas très effrayant. » remarqua-t-il à voix haute, faisant pouffer sa coéquipière. « On va voir ça ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

En complément à sa réponse, elle lui projeta un souvenir auquel il tenait beaucoup : Shikamaru vit une image se préciser sous ses yeux, tandis que sortaient du sol les hauts murs de l'arène et, là-haut, les visages excités du public : l'examen. Temari piégée par son ombre, les yeux écarquillés de honte et de rage devant sa défaite... Même là elle était charismatique.

Le chef du clan Nara observait son ancien lui en étant assis à côté d'Ino, Chouji et Sakura adolescents. Détournant le regard, il observa un peu plus attentivement sa voisine, avec cette étincelle dans les pupilles bleues pétillantes ; elle l'avait visiblement encouragée, sa voix était un peu cassée et ses cheveux en désordre mais, à l'époque, il n'en avait pas vraiment tenu compte. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était que ça s'arrête rapidement... ! Il se rappelait avoir souri, narquois, devant la « stratégie » de sa coéquipière : foncer dans le tas avec un enchaînement de coups... Non, il était un peu plus réfléchi que ça, comme l'avait révélé son combat.

Puis Sasuke avait fait son entrée en scène et Shikamaru avait été balayé des esprits, en particulier par la petite blonde, rougissante et recommençant à crier des encouragements comme une fan à un concert. Il remarqua la mine de Chouji, déçu pour lui. Est-ce que son meilleur ami avait déjà perçu avant eux ce qui se tramait ? Sans doute. On avait tendance à penser qu'il n'était pas très malin mais Shikamaru savait combien son camarade était perspicace, le nez dans son paquet de chips mais ses yeux perçants observant tout autour de lui.

Nouveau fondu. Ino prit la peine de lui montrer leur repas pour fêter sa promotion, puis les nouvelles missions effectuées en tant que chef. Voir la scène de l'extérieur permit à Shikamaru de mesurer leur croissance ; il se trouvait un air plus assuré, Ino semblait plus mature et Chouji plus confiant en ses capacités. Leur communication était devenue quasi instinctive. Au-delà de l'apprentissage d'Ino à transmettre les pensées, leur simple camaraderie du début était devenue une véritable union, celle qui faisait la fierté de leurs paternels : le trio Ino-Shika-Chô, trio légendaire.

De bons moments à faire émerger sans doute. En effet, la jeune femme le fit voyager dans diverses scènes de leur passé commun : les repas autour d'un grill, les siestes dans la prairie qui bordaient le village, les discussions plus ou moins sérieuses... Il remarqua qu'elle avait préféré passer outre la mission de récupération de Sasuke, échec cuisant, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble à ce moment-là ? Probablement pas. Certes, ils s'étaient vus souvent, sans Chouji, et il y avait quelques gestes, bisous ou étreintes un peu plus insistants qu'entre deux coéquipiers, mais rien de très probant. Des joues un peu plus rouges, des regards plus appuyés aussi... Cela dit, avec Temari ça n'avait pas été très physique non plus au départ : même lui prendre la main avait été difficile. L'amour, ça prenait plusieurs formes. Il réalisa qu'à cette époque, la kunoichi étant repartie à Suna et Sasuke disparu on ne sait où, il s'était instinctivement rapproché de sa coéquipière. Peut-être... Peut-être que si, finalement, il y avait eu quelque chose...

La jeune femme blonde décida de lui donner immédiatement son point de vue ; dans un soupir, elle le transporta en forêt. Légèrement flottant au-dessus du sol comme un fantôme, Shikamaru reconnut immédiatement leurs deux silhouettes, en plein combat : ils étaient mal en point, en particulier Ino, quand Temari était apparue de nulle part, les secourant en un battement de cils. Elle était mignonne dans son kimono court violet, et ses yeux verts pétillaient tandis que deux fossettes ornaient son visage habituellement fermé. Son assurance et sa force étaient à leur apogée. Si le Shikamaru adolescent s'était perdu dans la contemplation de la soeur de Gaara, l'adulte se tourna vers Ino, devinant ce qu'il allait voir.

Gagné. Gagné mais pas de quoi triompher.

Les traits tirés, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux mi-clos, la blonde préférait se détourner du futur couple, cachant son visage derrière sa mèche blonde, visiblement honteuse de sa faiblesse et, sans aucun doute, jalouse de leur complicité naissante.

« Oui Shika. C'est là que j'ai vraiment compris que je t'aimais et que j'allais te perdre pour elle, si belle et si forte, murmura inutilement la voix, mélancolique. Mais je voulais tenter ma chance... Profiter du temps qu'il me restait pour te montrer ce que je valais.»

Il la regarda serrer les poings et aller voir la princesse Tsunade en personne pour subir un entraînement intensif, associer à cela de longues sessions sur le terrain où elle tentait de prendre possession tour à tour d'animaux, d'un Chouji volontaire bien malgré lui, d'une Sakura qui comprenait très bien ce qui agitait le cœur de son amie...

Shikamaru la vit grandir en accéléré, ses formes se développer, son look s'affirmer aussi, son caractère se forger.

Rien qu'il n'avait remarqué alors, n'ayant que moyennement prêté attention aux autres à l'époque. Depuis qu'il avait échoué à ramener Sasuke, il avait beaucoup travaillé lui aussi, multipliant les missions et s'entraînant avec son père, dans leur forêt sacrée. Même Temari avait été mise de côté, remarqua-t-il soudain ; ils ne s'étaient vus alors que pour des missions de fraternité entre les deux villages, voire la préparation des examens, mais rien d'autre. Seul Chouji avait parfois pu percer sa bulle. Le reste du monde avait tourné sans lui.

« Je savais que je m'enclavais. Mais je ne voulais pas choisir. Je ne voulais pas me mettre de chaînes ou me prendre la tête... Je voulais juste devenir un type bien, assez fort pour être utile. » commenta le chef Nara doucement, comme un besoin de se justifier. Il savait très bien quel souvenir suivant son amie allait faire émerger. Il l'attendait et le redoutait tout à la fois. Ino ne répondit pas, le dirigeant dans un recoin plus obscur encore de son esprit.

La brume se dissipa. Ils étaient face à face aux portes de Konoha. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnue au départ, et était resté un moment à la dévisager. Elle était jolie habillée comme ça, plus mature peut-être. Il lui avait proposé un thé, comme ça, pour rien. Ou peut-être pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir ignorée si longtemps. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté, séduite par son air adulte et sérieux, si éloigné de la mine revêche du Shikamaru d'avant.

Cinq heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble, bavardant sans ennui. Le thé avait viré en balade puis en pause dans la prairie qui avait hébergé leurs jeux d'enfants. Ino avait ce regard si particulier, et Shikamaru semblait parfaitement détendu, chose qui était devenue rare depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé aux commandes de l'examen.

« Tu te rappelles ? » Dit la voix douce à l'oreille du chef de clan, muet devant ce souvenir ; elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ils s'étaient embrassés au milieu de l'herbe et des fleurs sauvages, et ne s'étaient pas quittés de la nuit. Shikamaru sentait ses propres souvenirs se mêler à ceux d'Ino, tandis qu'ils revivaient en silence la scène. La douceur de la peau, les cheveux détachés, les caresses maladroites... Pas besoin de plus ni d'aller plus loin. Tout fondit dans un brouillard clair.

La silhouette de l'Ino de maintenant apparut dans les limbes. Elle pleurait.

« -On ne refera pas le passé, tu sais ça ?

-Oui... Mais je regrette d'avoir ouvert les yeux trop tardivement, d'avoir été si bête. Je me cachais derrière ma lubie pour Sasuke, et ton début d'histoire avec Temari.

-Bah. J'ai été con aussi. On aurait pu... Mais c'est trop tard.

-Tu vas me manquer Shikamaru Nara. Mais je sais que tu seras bien avec elle, et qu'elle aussi le sera. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.»

C'était dit. Autour d'eux défilaient des images de missions, de repas, de moments partagés, la fois où Inoichi avait demandé à Ino de choisir entre l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers, leur communion puissante à la mort d'Asuma, leurs échanges, l'évolution de leur trio, devenu le nouveau Légendaire Trio Ino-Shika-Chô, la fois où elle l'avait défendu contre une Temari furieuse...

Ils se tenaient au milieu de ces projections mentales, s'étreignant en silence, tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre son torse. Un moment passa, qu'ils savourèrent en sachant que c'était le dernier, puis Ino posa de nouveau sa main sur le front de Shikamaru, afin d'annuler la technique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le toit inondé de soleil, toujours enlacés, immobiles. Shikamaru finit par frotter la joue humide de son amie, dans l'espoir de l'assécher un peu : il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état. « Ton maquillage est foutu », dit-il pour plaisanter, essayer de changer de sujet aussi. Elle sourit charitablement devant sa tentative, sortit un mouchoir pour répartir son fond de teint, sans succès.

De revoir tout cela avait chamboulé le jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser montrer ; il mesura à cet instant précis tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle, comprenant qu'elle avait contribué à construire l'homme qu'il était devenu. L'homme qu'elle allait devoir laisser à une autre. Soudain, il eut envie de remonter le temps malgré ses dires, et il eut honte de sa faiblesse. Ino ne le lui demandait pas. Elle l'avait dit en toute franchise : Temari était faite pour lui, leur association ne pouvait que fonctionner, c'était évident. Et elle avait Saï maintenant, dont elle avait tant besoin et qui, sans doute, avait aussi besoin d'un rayon de soleil comme elle.

«On sera heureux, on se soutiendra. On constituera un nouveau Trio Légendaire. Promis ?»

Il s'inclina légèrement en avant, d'abord pour acquiescer, ensuite parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait un autre cadeau à lui faire. Il l'attendit comme un enfant attendant un arc-en-ciel après la pluie. Comme convenu, Ino vint à lui et l'embrassa, s'efforçant de mettre dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle tourna les talons sans mot dire, disparaissant comme elle était venue, fantôme du passé, tout à la fois symbole de joie et de frustration.

Au-dessus de sa tête piaillaient les oiseaux : le monde avait continué de tourner, le soleil continuait de briller et, bientôt, il faudrait s'avancer dans l'allée au milieu des convives et s'engager pour la vie. Dans un soupir, Shikamaru regagna la chambre où ses affaires l'attendaient.

Environ une heure plus tard, il y était. Belle comme un lys, Temari portait une robe d'inspiration contemporaine blanche, délicatement ornée de dentelle. Ses cheveux avait été lissés avec soin et formaient un chignon orné de fleurs blanches et jaunes, au-dessus de sa nuque. Ses yeux verts, mis en valeur par le maquillage appliqué de main de maître, étincelaient comme des émeraudes. Elle affichait ce sourire mi-moqueur, mi-joyeux en avançant à petits pas dans la travée, accompagnée par Gaara qui la tenait par le coude.

Debout devant l'officiant, Shikamaru avala difficilement, subjugué par la vision de sa fiancée. Son père avait raison : le sourire d'une femme...

Il aperçut un autre sourire, plus loin, dans le public, et se redressa quand il reçut le choc des deux pupilles bleues, brillantes de fierté et d'amour. Il fallait qu'il assure pour Temari, pour l'enfant qui en résulterait d'office, et pour _elle_.

Il avait promis.


End file.
